


You make me feel like I am whole again

by starry_alien



Series: Lovesong [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras se levanta del sillón abruptamente, como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado. Pero no fue un rayo, fue la realización de sus actos y sus sentimientos. ¿Cuan ciego podía ser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel like I am whole again

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente escribo en ingles, pero termine escribiendo esto en español y me gusto como quedo así que pensé en compartirlo.  
> La versión en ingles la estoy escribiendo igual, porque era mi primera idea, la voy a subir cuando termine.

La habitación esta a oscuras, él no se movió desde que Grantaire salio enfurecido por la puerta. No prendió las luces, no contesto su teléfono. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué dijo palabras tan crueles? ¿Por qué se siente tan enojado cuando discute con Grantaire? ¿Por qué todo termina en peleas y discusiones con él?  
De la calle y por la ventana entra el leve sonido de una canción, Enjolras presta atención a la letra, es esa canción de la cantante conocida que todos aman. 

 

*Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again*

 

Grantaire es el centro de sus pensamientos, como tan a menudo lo es. Grantaire, quien es sereno y tranquilo cuando nadie esta cerca. Cuan confortable y abrigadores son sus brazos cuando lo rodean.

 

*Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again*

 

Grantaire, quien lo besa tierna y perezosamente, haciéndolo sentir amado y completo. Grantaire, quien lo adora, lo ama y lo venera. Cuan claro es el azul de sus ojos, siempre brillando con picardía.

 

*Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again*

 

Grantaire, quien enciende todos sus sentidos, quien toma su pasión y la convierte en lujuria. Grantaire, quien lo convierte en un amante salvaje, quien lo recibe afectuosamente, quien se abre hasta el punto más sumiso de su alma ante él. Grantaire, quien se deja ser devorado por Enjolras. Cuan suave y pálida es su piel, y cuanto él ama llenarla de marcas. 

 

*Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again*

 

Grantaire, quien de alguna manera encuentra un camino hacia las profundidades de su corazón. Grantaire, quien lo hace sentir humano y al mismo tiempo divino. Grantaire, quien nunca deja de llamarlo Apollo y tratarlo como a un dios. Cuan provocadora es su sonrisa, cuan rojos son sus labios. 

 

*However far away, I will always love you*

 

Grantaire, el verdadero satélite de Enjolras, quien siempre esta a su lado, ahora no lo esta.

 

*However long I stay, I will always love you*

 

Grantaire, su opuesto, su reverso, su complemento. 

 

*Whatever word I say, I will always love you*

 

Grantaire, que es atrevido, que es cínico y escéptico por naturaleza. 

 

*I will always love you*

 

Grantaire. ¿Hasta que punto Enjolras permitió que este aprensivo se introdujera en su vida?

 

Hasta lo más absoluto. 

 

*Whenever I’m alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again*

 

Grantaire, quien recibe todo lo que Enjolras es capaz de dar. Quien recibe su afecto al igual que odio, indiferencia, y crueles tratos. 

 

Enjolras se levanta del sillón abruptamente, como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado. Pero no fue un rayo, fue la realización de sus actos y sus sentimientos. ¿Cuan ciego podía ser? Él necesita a Grantaire tanto como Grantaire lo necesita a él. Orestes no seria nada sin su Pylades, como Enjolras seria nada sin Grantaire. Perdido en sus pensamientos Enjolras abandona su habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y para su sorpresa Grantaire esta en la puerta de su edificio, sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas que lloró. Sus labios tiemblan levemente, al igual que sus manos. Miedo y confusión oscurecen el brillo de sus claros ojos azules. Enjolras toma a Grantaire por los hombros, acercándolo en un abrazo. Él puede sentir como se relaja el cuerpo de Grantaire al entrar en contacto con el suyo, pero un simple abrazo no es suficiente, y pronto las manos de Grantaire se cierran como puños en su camisa y lo atraen más cerca, imposiblemente cerca, y sus labios se unen un en beso apasionado.  
Ambos son concientes de sus diferencias. Pero Grantaire cree firmemente en que los opuestos se atraen. Cuando uno es negro, el otro es blanco. Cuando un es la fe, el otro es el escepticismo. Pero el ser antagónicos crea una complementación. Juntos son plenitud.

Y si al llegar a la cama de Enjolras sus manos tocan con ansias, y sus besos son lentos y amorosos, Grantaire aparenta no notar el anhelo que brilla en los ojos azueles que normalmente arden con pasión, como las manos que habitualmente son bruscas ahora acarician su piel suavemente, como esos labios que queman su piel dejando marcas en su cuello ahora lo besan profundamente. Grantaire se siente expuesto ante una pasión totalmente diferente. Enjolras nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos en palabras, pero a veces no es necesario hablarlos. Grantaire puede leer cada una de sus confesiones con solo mirarlo, y como tan a menudo pasa, se pierde en la profundidad de ese azul oceánico que son los ojos de Enjolras. Se pierde en la intensidad de sus caricias, en la suavidad y fortaleza de sus brazos, en el divino cuerpo que esta encima de él.

Enjolras y Grantaire no tienen sexo, ellos hacen el amor. Enjolras desea consumir a Grantaire hasta olvidar cada segundo de sus vidas, y solo poder recordar la figura de Grantaire unida a la de él, hasta olvidar donde termina su cuerpo y cuando empieza el de Grantaire, hasta crear solo una entidad. Grantaire quiere perderse en la eternidad de su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> La cancion es "Lovesong" de Adele. 
> 
> (( Gracias por leer ))


End file.
